1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to threat modeling processes and systems.
2. Background Art
Threat modeling is a process by which vulnerabilities of a system or process may be detailed and prioritized. One example of an existing threat modeler is a modeler marketed under the name THREAT MODELING TOOL by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Threat modeling allows a user to analyze potential attack vectors and prioritize vulnerabilities. While some threat modeling involves threats related to computing networks and systems, threat modeling in general encompasses a broader scope and may involve modeling threats in non-computer-related systems and processes. Some commercial threat modeling tools utilize a dynamic question and answer user interface which generally relies on an underlying data flow diagram (DFD) or process flow diagram (PFD) conceptual basis.